The Curl of Your Lips
by fatelessfalling
Summary: A bunch of smutty NSFW Yumikuri drabbles based off mine (findingmyownhonor) and my partner's (inlesbianswithistoria) tumblr roleplays. Varying AU's. Contains the following: intersex!Ymir, varying degrees of kink. Other warnings will be placed at the top of each story, along with the prompt.
1. Beginning of Spring

**inlesbianswithistoria asked: "I want you to ride me." [family arc prompt. Canon]**

Song: "Touch" by Troye Sivan.

* * *

The nonchalant command and change in their position pulled her attention away from trying to leave a mark on Ymir's neck that would last longer than a few seconds. Shifters were simply not able to be marked, no matter how hard Historia tried to leave a hicky.

Sitting atop her wife, she swiveled her hips to rub against Ymir's exposed member, a small moan falling from her lips. Being on top during the spring was rare. Normally this was the time Ymir was fucking her into the bed until she begged for Ymir to stop from over-stimulation. Not that Historia was complaining; she liked riding the freckled brunette below her.

Most of all, she liked the control she had over Ymir's pleasure.

A smirk tugged at her lips as a thought crossed her mind. Why not let Ymir's imagination get a workout rather than letting her see it all? Letting Ymir have what she wanted was too easy. Getting Ymir frustrated would make her rougher and more desperate to get off, and that was sexy in itself. Was she a little bit of a masochist? Of course.

Historia bit her lip as she removed her bottom from being pressed against Ymir's length, turning so she was facing away from the the amber eyes of her lover. Pulling her hair forward, she left her back and ass completely exposed. She knew Ymir liked her ass. Best of both worlds for her and Ymir. Reaching down, she angled Ymir's cock up with her wet lips, sliding down it slowly until she couldn't take any more, a pitchy sigh escaping at the feeling of being filled. It was always the first thrust that felt the best. Stretching her just right to fit around the hard cock. Not to mention the hiss that came from Ymir as she was buried deep within the blonde.

It was a different angle, but felt great as she rocked her hips a little, getting used to it slowly but surely as she picked up speed. Lifting a hand to play with her nipples, Historia moaned fractionally louder, squeezing around Ymir's length.

The hands that had been exploring Historia's legs had made their way to her sides, searing hands resting on her hips as Ymir guided Historia up and down more.

The sound of their sweat slicked skin meeting one another was enough to make Historia blush. She could feel Ymir's grip becoming tighter around her hipbones, pulling her down harder as she pushed up, driving her deeper into the blonde. So this wasn't about giving Historia control after all…

As the pace got harder and faster, Historia's hand made it's way to play with her clit, each moan punctuating each thrust inside her. Focusing on the building heat in her core, she started panting with exertion, matching up with Ymir's heavy breathing and whispered curses under her breath as Historia gripped her length, trying to outlast her wife.

Finally, with a few well timed thrusts in sync with Historia's fingers, the blonde met her end, pulsating around Ymir as she moaned the woman's name loudly.

Falling forward, the speed and strength of Ymir's thrusts were becoming erratic, slamming into her one last time before emptying her load and releasing the vice-like grip on Historia's hips as she came down from her sex-induced high.

Both spent and a little too sensitive, Historia slid off Ymir's length slowly, laying back to press her heated skin to Ymir's chest, a dizzy giggle falling from her lips. Ymir on the other hand, wrapped an arm around her wife and grunted, kissing the top of her her head before flipping them over and letting a dark chuckle of her own filter between them. Tonight was far from over.

It may have been the beginning of titan mating season, but if this was how it started, Historia was going to be one happy little wife and Ymir was going to be exhausted by the first week of Summer.

* * *

Hey, Ty here! Did you know you could send us prompts to write about? Leave one in the reviews and either me or Andy will let you know who takes it up! :D Remember, leave a review and let us know how we're doing!


	2. Love Me Like You Do

_**Inlesbianswithistoria asked: Shower sex?**_

Song: "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror as the shower heated up, Historia turned to admire the new marks that had been added to her once flawless skin. New bite marks indented into her skin, and bruises coloring her hips from Ymir's tight grip. Nothing a little make up wouldn't cover in time for work the next night.

Shifting to stand on her other leg, she winced as she felt the evidence of her and Ymir's lovemaking drip down her legs. "… Gross." She groaned.

"What is?" Ymir asked, encircling her wife's narrow waist. Bending down, she kissed one of the bite marks.

"I've got everything dripping down my leg." Historia replied, leaning in to Ymir only to find something pressing into the middle of her back. "Really?"

Smirking, Ymir shrugged and stepped away, opening the curtain to their shower. "You act like you're surprised. Parading around the house naked then asking me to shower with you? What did you think would happen?"

Why was her wife so insatiable? Then again, Historia was no better.

Biting at her lip, she stepped forward and wrapped her hand around Ymir's cock and tightened her fist, pumping her wife slowly. "Okay, I didn't expect you to be up so fast again."

Ymir's head fell back with a shaky moan, grabbing her hand and pulling it away. "Get in the shower before I bend you over the sink and fuck you that way."

Raising an eyebrow, she stepped into the hot water. The feeling of the water working at her sore muscles. Not a moment later, Ymir was behind her again and her hands back on her hips, matching up perfectly with the bruises already there. It was beautiful to watch the water run down the blonde's body, soaking her to the core. The flush on her body becoming more prominent as the water warmed her skin.

Ducking into the water, Ymir reached up to tilt Historia's head back for a kiss, letting the water soak her too.

Ymir turned Historia toward her after a little longer in the water, both of her hands snaking back to grab her ass and hoist her up and out of the direct stream and against the wall. The blonde locked her legs around Ymir's hips, whimpering at the contact of Ymir's hard cock against her overly sensitive slit.

"That bad?" Ymir asked, her making their way down Historia's neck with lazy open-mouthed kisses.

Historia combed her hands through Ymir's wet locks, slowly grinding herself against Ymir's length, slowly getting used to the feel again. "We went at it two times— Yeah, I'm a little sore!"

"Enough to stop?"

"Hell no." Historia laughed breathlessly, reaching down to grab Ymir's cock to line it up to her entrance. "Just be easy on me," she warned as her wife slid in as deep as she could, causing the hand in her hair to tighten and her blonde lover moan her name under her breath.

Ymir kept still for a while, her lips attacking Historia's throat with gentle kisses and nips, giving out a hiss as the walls surrounding her cock fluttered. It was too easy to work Historia's body the way she wanted. Pulling back, she glanced between them at where they were joined. The contrast between her own dark skin and the red tinted skin of her lover made her length twitch, begging to thrust into the blonde.

Capturing Historia's lips, she pulled back a few inches, and started a slow and lazy pace as she ignored the slight pain in her lower back from holding her up. This was more important. She could rest later.

Historia closed her eyes, focusing on the slow build of her orgasm with every thrust from Ymir. She was sensitive, and the deep, slow thrusts was exactly what her body needed. With every thrust Ymir would grind a little deeper, her pelvis rubbing against Historia's clit. Her nails dug into Ymir's shoulders, leaving small crescent moon indents in their wake, like the bite marks on Historia's throat.

They were marks of ownership. Only Ymir could make Historia this sore, and only Historia could wear Ymir out so completely.

The longer their kiss went on, the more frenzied each thrust became, leaving little space and time to trust, turning into short thrusts and grinding into one another. Historia's little pants nearly breaking the kiss as Ymir groaned.

Ymir was losing the pace, her fingers digging into the purple blooms under Historia's skin. Between the hot water rushing between them and the slick heat of Historia, she wasn't going to last much longer. And by the way Historia was arching and clamping down around her length, she wasn't going to either.

Moving back and holding Historia's hips out only a tad, the water redirected to rush over her clit, the thrusts brushing her g-spot repeatedly. Historia broke the kiss first, dragging her nails down Ymir's shoulder as she came for a third time that night, triggering Ymir's orgasm and final thrust. Holding Historia as tight to her as possible, she shuddered as she came, filling the little blonde again.

Ymir kissed Historia again, the kisses lasting longer and getting lazier as each new one started until Historia gave a soft groan. "Can we actually shower now?" She snickered, only to whimper as Ymir removed her limp cock from Historia and backed up only a step to ease the blonde down.

"You're the one that started this, shorty." She teased, pulling her back into the water stream so they could clean off and Historia could clean herself out. "But I love these showers the most."

* * *

Hey, Ty here! Did you know you could send us prompts to write about? Leave one in the reviews and either me or Andy will let you know who takes it up! :D Remember, leave a review and let us know how we're doing!


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

Some pretext: Takes place in an AU where Ymir is rising to fame as singer of a band called 'Recon' and Historia is a dancer.

Song: "Can You Keep A Secret?" by The Cab

Prompt: Historia hadn't exactly planned on making that weekend a Ymir fuckit bucket list, but there she was, sitting in the back of the limo with the brunette songstress and a blanket over their laps for the sake of 'warmth'. Snuggled up against Ymir, her hand wandered up Ymir's leg, rubbing against the subtle bulge in her pants before flicking open the button and sliding the zipper down. She looked out the window, playing innocent as she slipped her hand into Ymir's boxers and started stroking her.

* * *

Oh, getting even somewhat intimate and heated was one of the singer's regrets. There was something about Historia that managed to turn her on easily than she scared to admit. A bit of making out, Ymir had to keep Historia in front of her as she called for a cab to head back to the hotel. It was uncomfortable, especially in the tight pants she wore tonight. She was chaffing, honestly. Ymir silently cursed the blonde as they got in, Ymir grabbing a blanket from a compartment under one couch-like seat to cover herself up… and apparently Historia, seeing how 'chilly' she was.

Ymir wasn't dense, but she also didn't expect for this to really happen. Historia had certainly grown sexually from when they had first started dating to now. What she had expected was a bit more teasing and nothing else until they were in her room and engaging in a sex marathon. But when Historia snuggled up closer to her in the backseat and Ymir felt her button and zipper undone… She was not going to stop her, and simply looked up at the top of the interior as a goofy grin crossed her features. So much better than waiting. Her hard-on throbbed with need at the wait, a soft hand beginning to slowly work it's way up her cock. Slower than she liked, but it had gotten boiling in the car to the brunette and she had to fight from groaning and keeping quiet.

They had a nice drive to the hotel, and if she wasn't at least somewhat satisfied by then, they'd be in trouble. But that wouldn't be a problem, it seemed.

"H-Hey, His'…" She gulped, glancing at the front. They were still fine. "You, uh, mind coming… closer? I missed you." Another glance - no change from the driver.

Just as Ymir 'innocently' wrapped an arm around Historia to tug at her hair, the arm slipped behind Ymir's waist tightened and a couple of fingers moved to tease her skin under her shirt, ghosting her abs. Why that made worse, Ymir had no idea. Regardless, Historia's motions quickened while keeping an overall steady pace and Ymir's knuckles were stark white as she clenched pants with her free hand. She wanted to cum. She needed to, and their window of opportunity as well as making a somewhat-clean get away was closing.

"Fuck… yeah, yeah, like that…" She muttered, shutting her eyes. To hell with it if the chauffeur glanced back at them? Ymir stopped caring otherwise, though attempted to keep her voice down.

It always felt amazing, the dancer's hands remained gentle yet rough as she handled Ymir. Perhaps it had gotten better with just how turned on Ymir had gotten, her pre-cum acting as a lubricant to allow a harder tug at a faster pace. Unable to keep from groaning, Ymir grabbed the back of Historia's head rather forcefully and kissed her, giving her somewhere to release the noises she need. That only managed to urge Historia faster, and Ymir instinctively started bucking her hips in urgency.

"Holy fuck, I'm gonna cum…" Breaking their kiss, Ymir leaned her head against her Historia's shoulder. "Historia…" Ymir breathed shuddering as she, otherwise, silently came, spilling out onto the blonde's hand and possibly staining the blanket. Okay, so the blanket was coming with them. She'd put it on her tab.

Never did she think she would get that much out of a handjob. Perhaps it was the thrill of being caught, which the driver still said nothing or seemed to notice anything different. Seeing as she was keeping the blanket anyway, Ymir tried to discreetly wipe herself a bit better as she stuffed herself back into her pants seconds before the car pulled up to the main entrance. Great timing, as she was only half-hard and could wait to continue this fun in a minute.

As the freckled rockstar stepped out, she mentioned putting on a fifty tip to her ride and slammed the door. No time to waste for the lovers. They had business to attend to.

* * *

Hey, Andy here! Did you know you could send us prompts to write about? Leave one in the reviews and either me or Andy will let you know who takes it up! :D Remember, leave a review and let us know how we're doing!


	4. High For This

inlesbianswithistoria asked: Ymir grabbed Historia roughly from behind and kept her close, her prominent bulge rutting against her as she bent over to husk in her ear. "What part of 'I have an interview' means to send me such dirty snaps?" Ymir chuckled, running on hand down her hip to caress her thigh, the other snaking up the blondes shirt to push her bra out of the way. "You naughty girl... I don't think I can wait until we get back..." Ymir whistled. "I'm sure we won't be the first to do it in the dressing room."

Song: "High for This" by Ellie Goulding or The Weeknd

* * *

Historia had been touching up her makeup in the vanity mirror when Ymir entered the room. At some point, she had smudged her eyeliner— probably from laughing at something Ymir had done before the interview. She hadn't even realized the time until Ymir started manhandling her; ripping her attention from the reflection with her warm breath washing over the sensitive skin of her ear.

_Fuck._

Her body erupted in goosebumps in response and her back arched to rub against Ymir more. What could she say? Historia got bored staying in the dressing room alone. She hadn't exactly planned on those snaps but it was too fun to pass up. Besides, Ymir obviously had enough self control to last until now…

Looking at Ymir's reflection in the mirror, a coy smile arranged her features. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she giggled to attempt to hide the hitch in her breath when Ymir's hands started to wander. Though, nothing hid the gasp when Ymir slipped past her bra and thumbed over her nipple as her other hand squeezed her thigh.

It was then Historia knew she wasn't getting out of this. The look in Ymir's eyes, the way her fingertips gripped her body a little rougher.

"Because that's a sexy idea. How many people have had sex on that couch—" She voiced, leaning her head back on Ymir's shoulder as she watched Ymir's hands in the mirror. Why was that hot? It shouldn't be hot…

But it did give her an idea that would keep them off the couch. And gave Historia a great view.

"Then take me," Historia said, slipping a hand behind her to caress the length of Ymir's cock through her pants for a moment before opening them up and taking her out. Her pictures must have been effective considering how the tip of her cock was already leaking, making it easy to stroke her lover with the same vigor that Ymir was showing to her body. "Right here…" Her other hand came up to tangle in Ymir's hair, turning her head to kiss the brunette passionately, her teeth nibbling at the lower lip of her lover.

Not much else needed to be said as the hand on her thigh came up to slide Historia's pants down just enough to be able to slide into her petite girlfriend when the time came. The pace of Historia's hand quickened around Ymir's cock, her thumb brushing over the tip with every upstroke.

The groan from Ymir only made Historia a little more daring.

It only faltered when Ymir's hand wandered down from her breasts, dipping beneath the fabric of Historia's panties, calling awareness from Historia. Damn, maybe she had been wanting this a little more than she was letting on as Ymir's fingers easily glided back and forth over her clit. There was something about the guitarist's fingers that drove the blonde absolutely crazy, only making her wetter.

Historia broke the kiss to glance in the mirror to the door, noticing it wasn't locked. They didn't have much longer before someone came in to clear the dressing room for the next guest. And as much as she wanted to melt into Ymir's fingers, there was something much more pleasing waiting for her.

Removing both her hand and Ymir's hand, Historia bent over the vanity desk, barely able to touch the floor with her tiptoes. Historia wiggled her panties down and glanced back at Ymir with a sly grin, "Well?" She said, adjusting slightly so the edge of the desk didn't bite into her skin.

But that wasn't what she had to worry about leaving marks as Ymir stepped up behind Historia and one hand gripped around her hip to steady the blonde better.

Ymir's hand disappeared between them. Historia gasped as first one finger probed her, then a second to join; testing to see if she was ready. She pressed back against the hand, whimpering a soft 'please' as she bit her lip. The hand on her hip tightened as Ymir's fingers withdrew. She could hear Ymir pumping herself, making her already heated skin feel almost unbearable.

Historia needed her now, and was about to take control up until she was pressed harder into the desktop by Ymir.

Her hand balled up as Ymir lined her cock up with her pussy, purposely missing a few times to tease the blonde in return for the snaps she sent. Blue eyes watched Ymir's face as she had fun with the teasing. Historia would get her back later.

Finally, the third time, Ymir slid deep into the blonde until her hips rested against her ass, her eyes closing as a barely audible 'ugh, fuck' escaped her lips. Being able to see Ymir's expression in the mirror and hearing those words, accompanied by being filled in the most delicious way caused Historia to grip Ymir's cock tighter with her inner muscles.

Was that what she always looked like in this position? God, what she wouldn't give to have a mirror in front of her all the time to see Ymir's beautiful expressions.

There was only a moments pause as Historia and Ymir adjusted before Ymir withdrew an inch or two and slammed back in. Historia choked on a gasp, barely keeping herself from ramming into the mirror in front of her as the thrusts were rough and fast from the beginning. Each time Ymir thrust back in, she would bring Historia back against her to drive her thrust deeper. Historia was having a hard time keeping up with the pace, each rough thrust clouding her mind more.

Her eyes closed, focusing on the tightening coil in her abdomen that became more taunt with each thrust and every groan from Ymir. She panted harshly, her breath fogging the mirror. She wanted to moan and be loud, but getting caught wasn't on her agenda. But damn if the idea wasn't exciting. Anyone could walk in and see Historia bent over the desk, panting as Ymir fucked her shamelessly—

A well directed thrust hit her g-spot, making the blonde arch back, clenching around Ymir's length to pull her in deeper. "God, Ymir, just like that—" She murmured, trying to keep quiet still, though she figured anyone could hear the sound of their fucking through the door with the way their bodies were hitting one another.

Ymir's pace increased with the encouragement from the blonde below her, her fingers digging into her hips hard enough to leave a few fingerprint sized bruises to kiss better later.

Historia opened her eyes slightly, looking at Ymir through the fog to find her looking between them, watching the way their bodies fit together. The idea of Ymir watching them like that drove her farther back, whimpering as each thrust was becoming too much. "Y-Ymi… I-I—" She buried her face in her arm, the other hand going back to grip Ymir's hand on her hip as she pulsated around Ymir's thrusting cock as she came, hard and fast.

Each thrust of Ymir's was almost too intense as her orgasm rocked her body, trying to pull Ymir in as deep as possible at the same time trying to push her out. Hitting her peak only few seconds later, Ymir slammed into Historia, holding her hips completely still as she came inside her lover, her fingers lacing with Historia's as she panted and shook.

Both sweaty and panting, Ymir continued with small thrusts until they were both too spent to move any longer, adjusting the hands they held until she could lay on top of Historia and kiss the small expanse of skin that had been revealed during their fucking.

Historia gave a small whine at the added heat, wiggling against her. "Off… you're way too hot for that…"

Knock, knock. "Miss Lenz, are you finished changing yet—"

"Fuck!"

* * *

Hey, Ty here! Did you know you could send us prompts to write about? Leave one in the reviews and either me or Andy will let you know who takes it up! :D Remember, leave a review and let us know how we're doing!

Also, Andy would like to apologize for not posting more. He's been very sick the past week! Once he's better, expect more drabbles from him too!


	5. Earned It

inlesbianswithistoria asked: "Oops…I dropped my napkin."

Song: "Earned It" by The Weeknd

* * *

"… Then ask for a new one?" Historia replied, resting her head on her hand on the table. The only thing Historia wanted for their anniversary had been that they go out somewhere nice for dinner. And, much to her surprise, Ymir agreed and set up a very nice date for the two of them.

It seemed that wasn't the only surprise Ymir had in mind though. As Historia glanced up from the phone on the table, checking an email really quick, her wife was missing.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt hands gently pry her legs open from under the table.

A tale tell snicker trickled up to her ears, causing the blonde's eyes to widen. Ymir was not planning on doing that here, was she? She should have known something was up when she asked Historia to wear a longer skirt for dinner. But there were so many people around— what if they got caught? Oh, Historia would never be able to show her face in the establishment again—

A pair of lips kissed their way up the inside of Historia's thigh, making her gasp and a hand come up to her mouth to muffle it. Her other hand went under the table cloth to grab Ymir's hand. "Getuphere!" She said in a hurried whisper, nudging the brunette's hip with her foot.

Bad decision. After that, Ymir grabbed her leg and put it over her shoulder as her hands slid beneath the material of her skirt and gripped her ass to bring her closer to the edge of the plush seat.

Historia couldn't deny that she had developed the same interest in sex in public places as Ymir did, but this was risky. Even so, Historia could feel Ymir's warm breath against her core that caused sparks across her entire body. "Fuck…" She said under her breath, closing her eyes and bringing her hand up to cover her eyes as she bit her lip to keep quiet.

They didn't have long before the waitress came back with their drinks, and Historia didn't think she could reply with a simple 'thank you' when Ymir's mouth was on her.

As if Ymir could read her mind, an experimental lick laved up her slit. Historia inhaled quietly, bucking against Ymir slightly. Another chuckle from under the table as one unseen hand came back from her ass to pull her panties to the side and to part her pussy lips.

She was absolute evil, and Historia was loving every minute of it.

Before Historia could tell Ymir to stop and get back in her seat, Ymir had already started in again. The tip of her tongue traced the length of her wetness, avoiding Historia's clit with precision. Swirling it around a few times, she lapped up what she could.

It was so strange not to be able to see Ymir doing this, though her imagination was running rampant with the imagery under the table. Each movement of her tongue made Historia bite down on her lip harder; her cheeks flushing in arousal and embarrassment. Ymir's damned tongue was going to be the end of her.

"And here are your drinks!" The waitress announced as she came by, holding the drinks on a platter.

Historia jumped, holding on to Ymir tighter to ask her to stop. Taking that moment to stop her teasing, Ymir flicked her slick tongue over Historia's clit in a quick motion several times. "O-Oh…" Historia replied, a little more breathy than she wanted. "T-Thank you!"

"Are you okay, Miss?" The woman asked, looking concerned. "Should I find your date?"

At the mention of 'date' Ymir wrapped her lips around Historia's clit and started to suck gently, rubbing the flat of her tongue against it. "N-No!" Historia said, moving her hand to touch the side of her own head. "J-J-Just a headache! I'm su-sure it'll go away!" She smiled, trying to keep it together as Ymir brought her other hand down and released Historia's clit to suck on her own fingers for a moment.

As a treat for making it through the interaction, Ymir wanted to make it up to Historia. Honestly, she only had the best intentions. Going back to Historia's clit, Ymir slid in two digits inside her, pumping them slowly to let the blonde get used to them.

Historia whined quietly, turning on her phone as she looked down so it would look like she was doing something as her wife finger fucked her to the point of madness. Her thighs were quivering at the attention, her foot digging into Ymir's lower back. God, how were they pulling this off?

Using Historia's body to dictate her actions, Ymir knew it wouldn't be long before the blonde was going to completely unravel. Speeding up her fingers and the pace of her tongue, Historia was trying her best not to pant at the stimulation. "Y-Ymir I-I-I…" She took a deep breath as she shuttered, reaching down to grip Ymir's hair under the table and bring her as close as possible.

Her body seized up as she came, her hips bucking against the thrusts and trying to pull Ymir in deeper. It took everything she had not to make a noise or move her upper body as Ymir kept going, lapping up the wetness and cleaning up her mess. The licking was too much, making Historia whimper again as she pushed Ymir away.

A moment later, Ymir popped up on the other side of the table with the napkin, cleaning of her fingers as she licked her lips, winking at the blonde. "Found my napkin—"

"You are in so much trouble whe-when we get home." Historia panted softly, eyeing the woman with a leering smirk. If they even made it home.

* * *

Well... That was shameless.

Hey, Ty here! Did you know you could send us prompts to write about? Leave one in the reviews and either me or Andy will let you know who takes it up! :D Remember, leave a review and let us know how we're doing!


End file.
